


Dirty Little Secret

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Ramessi 2019/2020 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Confrontations, El Clásico, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Friendship, Insults, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Ramessi, Real Madrid CF, Relationship Reveal, semi new fic posted for Quarantine 2020, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Leo can hear the click of cameras, hears the sound of a thousand pictures being taken on phones, and he can't do anything about it except shiver. He's soaked to the skin from the game, leg throbbing, and so tired that he can feel it in his bones, but the way Geri is looking at him is somehow so much worse."I promise I will explain this, back in the locker room," Leo says quietly, still maintaining that sort of calmness that he most definitely doesn't feel. “But I can't--I’m not doing this here, Geri.”"How long?" Geri asks then, his face hardening when Leo doesn't deny everything. "How long has this been going on?" He squeezes Leo's shirt in his fist and then drops it onto the dirty floor, his eyes never leaving Leo's. His tone oozes with accusation. "Wait... Valentine's Day? Was that him?!"Leo takes a deep breath and lets it all out through his nose as excited whispers break out around them again. Then he takes another. "I'm not doing this," he repeats as he grits his teeth and makes a split-second decision. With Geri blocking near the whole hallway with his bulk--and the locker room as a result--Leo does the only thing he can do: he makes a beeline for Real Madrid's locker room instead.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos
Series: Ramessi 2019/2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279172
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place post the most recent clásico where Barcelona lost 0-2 to Real Madrid on March 1, 2020 at the Bernabéu. Goals by Vinícius and Mariano.)
> 
> Fic for Day 6 of April and my self imposed Quarantine 2020 fic fest!
> 
> This isn't as old as the other stuff I've been posting, but it had been a while since I'd written any for this Ramessi series. I always meant to continue on about Leo and Sergio's relationship, showing more of Sergio and his teammates, as well as the fallout when Geri found out about what was going on. So here's what happened next!
> 
> (I am a bit mean to Geri here, but I think he's a good guy with a hot temper who might say a lot of things in the moment that he doesn't really mean lol... Keep that in mind!)

After the game, Leo plods through the hallways of the Bernabéu.

All he wants to do is take a hot shower, change into something warm and comfortable, and then sleep for a thousand hours. When he wakes up, he'll deal with the fallout from the game, figure out what the hell Barcelona can do to salvage their season, and somehow try to continue playing while his muscles scream at overuse.

He forces himself to make his face blank as he continues down the corridor on the way to his locker room, the lack of emotion keeping anyone who'd normally try to talk to him at bay. He's almost made it when he becomes aware that someone in familiar red and blue is standing in his way.

Geri's staring at something on his phone, ignoring everything else going on in the hallway around him. That wouldn't be the end of the world, except then his face drains of color and he looks like he's going to be sick. His blue eyes start to bulge out of his head while he just stands there, like an idiot.

And for some reason, right then, as Geri looks up and meets his gaze, Leo knows exactly what this is about.

"Fuck," Leo mutters, his hand in front of his mouth as he pretends to scratch his nose. He thinks one of the ballboys hears him (if the shocked look he gets in return is any indication) but he drops his hand and smooths out his expression again. The only thing he can think is that maybe there's still time to salvage this. He just needs to get them to the locker room before Geri explodes. "Geri? You okay?"

"Leo," Geri says, clearly incredibly shaken, lurching toward him with intent. "Leo, you're--? No, you're not--," he starts. "Not with *him*." His phone fades to black, the screen dimming, but Leo can see a picture of himself and Ramos right before it turns off entirely.

Leo has no idea how Geri got it, and that's a question for another time. Especially because Geri's other hand is starting to tighten on Leo's forearm, nails digging into the blue underarmour and threatening to leave holes.

"Tell me it's a lie," Geri begs. He's trying to regroup, his tone coaxing and understanding, like Leo can say anything other than the truth and things will be okay. They're teammates, after all, near lifelong friends--basically family. "Tell me it's not what I think."

The thing is... Leo's felt bad about keeping things a secret.

He knew it wasn't fair to either of them.

He *knew*, and still, he delayed and delayed and delayed in telling Geri. He told himself it was because it was never the right time, but the truth was he knew Geri would take it badly.

Very badly.

But hiding it forever had never been Leo's intention. He'd desperately wanted to share his happiness with Geri! That said, having Geri find out now, after losing el clásico? With his hatred of all things Real Madrid at an all-time high?

The timing could not be worse.

"Geri," Leo says, trying to pull his arm back. It's starting to hurt and he knows Geri doesn't realize that. But even more importantly, all around them, Leo's aware of people that are watching, listening, filming... And he knows that this fight is going to be caught on tape. "Let's go back to the locker room. I'll tell you there. Not out here."

He sounds calmer than he feels, barely letting his voice waver at all.

It'll be all over the press tomorrow--that the two of them had some big fight in the hallways after the game, and every second that they let this continue just means another day of nonstop dissection in the media. The terrible game is already going to endlessly talked about as it is, there's no need to give them more ammunition to tear them all apart.

Except Geri's never cared about appearances, never cared about what the press sees. He's an open book. And today is no exception. This *moment* is no exception. He couldn't care less what people hear him say, and for that matter, he's probably not even noticed that they're surrounded by eager ears: he's too focused on Leo right now.

And any other time, Leo would probably let him go off and say where he wants. Let everything bubble to the surface and not care about how the press spins it. Because he's just about had it with Barcelona's bullshit too.

But this isn't about Barcelona.

This is about Leo.

More than that, it's about Leo and Sergio.

So Leo pulls his arm again, his anxiety rising as Geri refuses to let go. "Geri," he warns. The underarmour sleeve stretches over his fingers and his hand, Leo's arm slipping out but the sleeve staying in Geri's grip. It makes him look ridiculous, but Leo seizes the chance and ducks out of it completely, twisting so that it goes over his head and he's able to escape.

Geri's left standing there with the blue fabric in his grasp, the rest of the shirt dangling in his hand while Leo's now bare to the waist.

Leo can hear the click of cameras, hears the sound of a thousand pictures being taken on phones, and he can't do anything about it except shiver. He's soaked to the skin from the game, leg throbbing, and so tired that he can feel it in his bones, but the way Geri is looking at him is somehow so much worse.

"I promise I will explain this, back in the locker room," Leo says quietly, still maintaining that sort of calmness that he most definitely doesn't feel. “But I can't--I’m not doing this here, Geri.”

"How long?" Geri asks then, his face hardening when Leo doesn't deny everything. "How long has this been going on?" He squeezes Leo's shirt in his fist and then drops it onto the dirty floor, his eyes never leaving Leo's. His tone oozes with accusation. "Wait... Valentine's Day? Was that him?!"

Leo takes a deep breath and lets it all out through his nose as excited whispers break out around them again. Then he takes another. "I'm not doing this," he repeats as he grits his teeth and makes a split-second decision. With Geri blocking near the whole hallway with his bulk--and the locker room as a result--Leo does the only thing he can do: he makes a beeline for Real Madrid's locker room instead.

Because yes, this tussle with Geri will make the news, but Leo is not broadcasting about his life with Ramos for the whole world to hear.

Getting to the locker room involves weaving around curious bystanders and a ton of people trying to talk to him about what just happened, but Leo's not stopping for anybody. And even though there are incredulous security people in front of the door he's aiming for, none of them really seem to feel the need to prevent him from entering and in fact, after a few shocked looks, they even open the door for him.

Geri's apparently too slow to figure out what Leo intends because he doesn't seem to realize what Leo's doing until Leo's gotten the door behind him. "Hey! Wai--!" Whatever else he tries to say is cut off as the door clicks shut.

Leo breathes a short sigh of relief as he scans the crowded room.

Kroos is the nearest to him, standing there only in his underwear and a pair of slides, and raises his eyebrows. "Are you... lost?" he asks, pausing in the act of drinking a bottle of Gatorade. "Messi?" he asks when Leo doesn't answer. "Messi?"

The rest of the locker room is in various states of undress and celebration. There's music pounding out of a giant boombox in the middle of the room, and people dancing around everywhere. Mariano, Valverde, Vinícious... Screaming, laughing, happiness is pouring out of all of them, and really, Leo doesn't even have the strength to care.

He should care.

It's a reminder he just lost one of the biggest games of the season.

"Ramos," Leo finally manages, flicking his eyes up at Kroos once he's taken in the whole room and not found who he was looking for. There's Modric behind Bale and Benzema talking to Carvajal... "I need Ramos. Please." The door's at his back and he can hear shouting outside, and he's afraid of what that means. "Now. Please," he says again, turning from face to face and trying to find Ramos.

Casemiro spots him from across the room and widens his eyes, nudging Marcelo with his elbow until his teammate spots him and mouths something that Leo can't catch.

Kroos tilts his head over toward the showers. "I think he's in there?" he says slowly. "But..."

A security guy pops his head in and starts saying something about Geri, but Leo backs away. Behind him, the music is being turned down with confusion and there are a lot of complaints and conversations going on all at once until they slowly die down and only silence remains. "Look, Messi," the guys continues, "I can't hold Piqué out here all night. I don't know what's going on, but it might be better if I let him in--"

"Don't let him in," Leo says, taking another step backward. "He's looking for trouble. Don't let him in." He spins around, suddenly feeling claustrophobic, shaking as he's surrounded by all the Madrid players. "Where's Ramos, I need Ramos," he insists, even as Vázquez drapes a towel around his shoulders and says something about him being in shock.

"Messi? You alright?"

"Should he sit down? He doesn't look good."

"Piqué? What's he want? Thought he'd be finished talking shit for awhile!"

"What is even happening?"

"Why do you need Sergio?"

"Leo?" Ramos calls, as his teammates part instantly to let him through. Marcelo's next to him, having fetched him from the shower. Sergio's dripping all over the floor, with soap bubbles streaming down his shoulder while he knots a large white towel hastily at his waist. "What's the matter? What are you doing here?"

Leo opens his mouth and then shuts it, letting himself be pulled into an embrace. Ramos' skin is full of warmth and Leo closes his eyes at how good it feels. "I'm sorry," he says, knowing his words are muffled as his lips brush Ramos' chest. He can hear the solid, reassuring heartbeat beneath and he tries to draw strength from that. "Fuck, I'm tired."

"Sorry about what?" Ramos asks, arms tight around Leo's shoulders. "Jesus, you're freezing. What are you still doing in your kit? Are you alright?" He rubs Leo's hair with the towel Vázquez had given him before. It doesn't dry it so much as make it stand up messily in every direction. "Celo, grab me another towel for him."

Leo raises his head wearily, letting Ramos switch towels. "It's Geri," he confesses, staring up at Ramos who looks back at him and doesn't quite get it. "He started to confront me in the hallway and I just couldn't get him to go back to our locker room. I had to get away."

"About what?" Ramos asks, still confused. "The game? I mean, yeah, we shut you down pretty well, but I wouldn't say that it was all your fault..." He rubs Leo's head again and then uses his fingers to try to comb the hair into something a little less wild. "And don't think I didn't hear what he said about us! Something about how we were the worst Madrid team he's played in ages? Tell me again who got the three points, huh?"

Around him, there's whooping and clapping, even as Leo flinches the tiniest bit. "What?" Leo manages to get out when the ruckus dies down a little. "No," he says, "I mean, I don't know what he said about that.." He shakes his head. "I meant... he found out about *us*."

"About what? You and Sergio what?" Casemiro asks, and there's an awkward silence while Leo opens his mouth and then closes it again. "Have you guys been talking or something?"

"Wait," Marcelo says from beside Ramos, suddenly understanding everything. "Piqué didn't know?" He looks between them and raises an eyebrow. "Well, shit, that's not good," he adds, scratching the back of his head and making a face. "Seriously? How did you keep it from him all this time? Aren't you really good friends?"

Ramos is peering down at Leo with serious eyes, concern filling his gaze. "Just now?" he asks quietly, hands frozen on Leo's shoulders. "Just this minute? Not great timing, really," he mutters, echoing Leo's previous thoughts. "Knew this would come back and bite you in the ass one of these days. But today of all days...?"

Leo nods miserably. "He saw a picture... I don't know how he got it, or who sent it to him. But he started freaking out in the hallway, and I just didn't know what to do." He's started to warm up now, his shaking subsiding, even as the feeling of dread builds in his stomach. "There were so many people there, Sergio, I couldn't talk to him there. And he wouldn't go back to the locker room! He just started to have it all out!"

Casemiro is still asking questions in the background, but Ramos waves a hand like he's trying to swat away a fly. Modric pats Casemiro on the arm comfortingly and whispers something to him and Kroos that Leo doesn't catch.

Geri chooses that moment to push through the door, regardless of the security guys holding on to his arm and trying to slow him down. "Where is he?" And then, "I swear to god if you don't let go of me, I'm going to cause an even bigger scene! And I'd like to see you try to explain that to those vultures from Marca! Don't think I don't know they're waiting down the hall!"

Leo closes his eyes and winces.

"It's alright, man," Ramos says, cutting through Geri's threats. "You can leave him. Don't worry about it."

Leo turns around to face Geri. To the one security guard, he gives an apologetic shrug, receiving a nod in return before the guys leave and close the door behind them. "Geri," he says placatingly, trying to head this off before it turns into something even worse. He's fucked everything up and now he's just trying to do some damage control. "You shouldn't be here. Can we please just--"

Geri takes in the room with a glance, eyes narrowing at several of the Real Madrid players before finding Leo again. "*I* shouldn't be here?" he says coldly. "Take a good look in the mirror, Leo." He looks Leo up and down, noting the towel around his shoulders and the way that Ramos is at his back. "You don't belong here either."

Leo doesn't quite have an answer for that.

"Unless you're pro-Madrid now," Geri continues, focused on Leo. "You're looking awfully friendly with these guys. Would explain a few things, wouldn't it? That handy little part of your contract allowing you to walk in May?"

Leo knows what he's insinuating.

He knows that Geri's suggesting Leo threw the game.

And it should make him furious.

But all it does, really, is make him sad.

"Seriously, Geri?" Leo asks wearily. "You really believe that? Don't say anything you can't take back. I know you're mad, about a lot of things, and I can explain, really I can--," he starts, feeling like he's just saying the same things over and over but unable to think of anything better.

And all around him, he's still so aware of the fact that they're on display!

He hates being the center of attention, hates that Geri *knows* that and is still pushing this on Leo in front of all these people. He wishes Luis were here to help him, to be on his side, to convince Geri that things aren't as bad as they look.

But no, Luis is still hurt, back home in Barcelona, and Leo's on his own here.

All he can think is that at least his fight with Geri is contained and that the Madrid players aren't going to blab this all over social media. Maybe they don't give a hell about Leo, but they certainly do about Sergio.

"So, what?" Geri says, throwing his hands up like he's had enough. "He's been *fucking* you for a year and you've been hiding it from us? Sounds an awful lot like a betrayal to me!"

There's a wave of shocked gasps and nervous laughter that ripples throughout the room.

"Oh, they didn't know either?" Geri asks sarcastically. "That's right, guys! Leo needed another giant dick to replace Ronaldo."

A few people guffaw and someone whistles long and slow.

Leo manages to let Geri's words skim right over his head, refusing to even dignify them with a response. But he's still pressed against Ramos' chest, and he can feel the way that Ramos' heart rate starts to dangerously increase.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Marcelo mutters next to them, covering his eyes like he's afraid of what's going to happen next.

"I knew it!" Carvajal whispers loudly. "Shut up, Lucas, I did!"

"Wait, is this for real??" Benzema whispers to someone in confusion.

"Watch yourself, Piqué," Ramos says calmly, voice rumbling through Leo's body. His arm possessively slides over Leo's shoulder until his hand rests flat on top of Leo's heart. His fingers twitch slowly as if he's trying to soothe all of Leo's hurts. "We've been friends for a long time, but you don't want to push me."

Geri opens his mouth, but Ramos continues, "You're always talking shit and right now you can't even back that up with three points." He gives a derisive laugh. "If I were you, I'd shut your mouth before you lose anything else today."

"Nobody asked you, Sergio," Geri retorts. "And clearly you don't care about Leo since you haven't said anything about," he waves his hand carelessly, "whatever the hell is going on between you, to anyone." There's a vicious glint in his eye. "You're ashamed of him, asshole, and I'm not surprised one bit!"

There's angry buzzing behind them then, as that shot at Ramos swirls through the crowd.

"Hala Madrid to the core," Geri says. "Isn't that right, Sergio? Wouldn't want your precious fans to know what their captain has been getting up to in his free time, huh? A piece of tail from Barcelona, and Lionel Messi of all people!" Geri spits angrily. "Doesn't surprise me at all that you've kept it hidden. But don't think I'll believe it's anything more than you getting some. You've never cared about anyone other than yourself and your team, so don't try to tell me that you actually do now."

"Fuck you. I'm not ashamed of Leo," Ramos says quietly, clearly his own fury starting to simmer.

Leo doesn't bother to hide the smile that comes to his lips, even though Geri probably sees it.

"I don't owe you or anybody else anything!" Ramos says, louder this time, more of his normal self. "If I want to keep it quiet, I'll fucking do it. That's my business so who bloody hell cares? I would think someone in our profession would understand the need for privacy, and I'll tell the world about my relationships in my own good time. Or, you know what? Maybe I never will!"

Leo feels a great surge of love for this man course through his veins.

They both know that it was his idea to keep it quiet, even when Ramos wanted to tell everyone. Leo had only wanted to tell Luis, had only allowed it to go as far as Modric and Marcelo... He'd wanted to keep things between them, live in that private little bubble, especially as they got to know each other on their own terms.

And as the feelings between them grew stronger, with every passing day, Leo had just wanted to enjoy them.

It wasn't meant to be forever, but telling other people meant complicating things, meant explanations and judgment.

He well remembered how Cristiano had taken the news.

Ramos had understood Leo completely, had kept their relationship a secret, had misled his other teammates and friends and never mentioned their love. He'd been willing to wait until Leo was ready. He was *still* waiting for Leo to be ready.

And now here they are, and Ramos is ready to take the blame for everything in front of his teammates, just to preserve Leo's friendship with Geri...

"Do you hear that?" Geri asks, turning those blue eyes on Leo. "You're an idiot if you think this is anything other than him using you, Leo, and you know what? I'm only sorry that you can't see it," Geri plows on, arms folded and back straight. "Cristiano did it first and you remember how you were after that."

Ramos' fingers slowly move across Leo's heart again.

Leo shakes his head.

"I don't understand what you think is going on, Geri," Leo says, near at his wit's end. "Cristiano didn't use me, but he did leave me. And that was over a year and a half ago. Is it so hard to believe that I moved on to someone else? Found someone else to love? Who would love me back?"

"He doesn't--," Geri starts, but Leo's not finished yet.

"He does," Leo states hotly, knowing that his face is flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Does anyone have popcorn?" Casemiro whispers, receiving a bunch of shushing in return.

"He could have anyone he wanted, but he chose me. And I'm the one who wanted to keep it quiet," Leo says, choosing to ignore their surroundings and continuing to glare at Geri. "That part shouldn't be a surprise to you. And fuck you for doing this, because you know how I feel about confrontation, but people knew. I told Luis. And he told Marcelo and Modric."

He ignores the new gasps that this revelation causes.

"It isn't some dirty little secret," Leo says, knowing without looking that Ramos is gleefully smiling at the chaos around them.

"You're so naive, Leo," Geri says, the betrayal still plain on his face. "It's always the same thing with you, and it's been that way ever since you were young. A cocky shit with a pretty face shows you a little attention and you fall for it every time. Enough is enough. I'm serious. Let's go. I'll find you someone better suited. You need to end this with Ramos, forget him completely--leave and get out of it before you get hurt again--."

"Hey now!" Ramos interrupts, pointing a shaking finger at Geri. Undoubtedly his adrenaline is surging again, his amusement at his teammates' reactions no longer as strong as his fury and desperation to defend Leo. "You say one more fucking word and I'll knock your teeth out--"

"It's alright, Sergio," Leo says, taking Ramos' hand in his own and then pulling his arm around himself again. Ramos lets him, without resistance, position himself until Leo's happy. He feels Ramos rest his chin on the top of his head and all Leo can do is sigh as he sags back into Ramos' embrace. "Why can't you just be happy for me, Geri?"

Ramos is muttering something entirely impossible about Geri's ass and a giant shoe, but Leo nudges him until he stops.

He knows Geri is staring at him openmouthed.

The rest of Ramos' teammates are probably too.

Leo may be tired as fuck, but Geri's pushed things far enough. And while it might be incredibly attractive and comforting to watch Ramos defend him, body and soul, Leo wants him to know that he doesn't have to.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you? Huh?" Leo questions. "Because I knew how you'd react, that's why. I knew you wouldn't support me. You didn't support me when I was with Cris and I knew it would be the same with Sergio."

"Sergio," Geri mouths, shaking his head again like he still can't believe it.

Leo can see Geri gearing up for another rant, but he's done with going in circles and watching everything he says bounce off Geri's thick skull.

"You said Sergio was Madrid to the core, and maybe that's true, but he doesn't have a problem with who I am and who I play for," Leo says. It isn't exactly completely honest, as Leo and Ramos have countless discussions about Barcelona and Madrid, however, they all end with the two of them making up happily after any fight. And in the grand scheme of things, Leo's putting that in the win column.

But Geri doesn't seem to even be willing to hear Leo out about anything and so he knows what he has to do. He takes a deep breath. "Geri," he murmurs. He knows he sounds small and hurt, but he can't hide that this whole argument has taken so much out of him. "You're the one who has the problem. And until you can get over that, I don't think we can be friends."

There's been growing whispers around them as the conversation's gone on, most of Real Madrid's team still not-so-subtly eavesdropping and watching, but everyone goes quiet at Leo's words.

Almost everyone.

"Leo," Ramos says into Leo's ear for only him to hear, "you don't have to do this." He sighs heavily when Leo doesn't respond and holds Leo tighter like he's trying to take away all of Leo's pain. "I know he's a dick, but--"

"You'd pick him over me?" Geri asks, stunned. "We've been friends for how many years? Since we were thirteen? How many times did I put you back together after you'd been knocked down? Hell, half the time *he* was the one who hurt you! And you'd still pick *him* over me? After everything we've been through together?"

"He's not the one asking me to choose," Leo says simply.

"You know what, Leo? Fuck you. You're not worth it," Geri says, shaking his head like he still can't believe it. "Our club's imploding, and all you wanna do is abandon us. Fine, stay here, stay with him while I go back to the rest of our teammates who are licking their wounds and wondering where their captain is. I'll be sure to tell them it's 'cause you're over here sucking Sergio's dick. And don't come crying to me when this blows up in your face. Because I won't give a shit."

Geri storms out after that, throwing the door open with a bang and stalking away without looking back.

And Leo?

Well, Leo doesn't go after him. Leo turns around and hugs Ramos again. He buries his head into Ramos' chest and closes his eyes again, ignoring the way the rest of the crowd eventually goes back to celebrating around them. Ramos just holds him tightly, kissing his crown.

And if Ramos feels Leo's tears start to trickle down against his skin, he never says a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Geri. Oh, Leo. Tsk tsk everyone!!


End file.
